


Просто не будем это обсуждать

by jamie_lee



Category: From Paris with Love (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для Чарли</p>
    </blockquote>





	Просто не будем это обсуждать

**Author's Note:**

> для Чарли

Эта история, как и любая другая, какую стоит рассказать на Рождество, началась с женщины.  
Получив от сына короткие, ничего не значащие реплики "все хорошо", "мама, мне серьезно некогда" и, конечно, "люблю тебя" уже пятый разговор подряд, Флора решила, что с нее хватит. Она никогда не была наседкой или сверхзаботливой мамашей, скорее, ее бы назвали нерадивой - попробуй уследить за ребенком, когда зашиваешься на двух работах - но сына она любила. Упорство, с которым он шел к намеченной цели, вызывало у нее восхищение - словно видишь какую-то глянцевую картинку, американскую мечту, а не тощего мальчишку, сгорбившегося на кухне над учебниками.  
\- Не говори глупости, - Джимми смешно фыркнул в трубку, когда она гордо сообщила ему, что он стал всем тем, чего она бы даже не мечтала достигнуть. - Давай не будем забывать, кто научил меня французскому.  
Она видела его так редко, что иногда, казалось, забывала, как он выглядит. Но конечно же, это было не так. Теперь она могла работать гораздо меньше, и с каким-то затаенным чувством гордости и неверия получала переводы денег. Уже из Франции Джим звонил реже, казался уставшим, но при этом не терял своей обычной твердой веры в то, что все будет еще лучше.  
Позже он обмолвился о девушке - сказал, что ничего серьезного, обычная подружка. Только говорил он о ней с теплотой.  
А после его звонки стали редкими, и чаще всего он был занят, так, словно спасал мир каждый день, а после без задних ног валился на кровать, зарываясь лицом в подушку, ка в детстве.  
Флора знала, что у Джима своя жизнь, как, впрочем, и у нее, но все же волновалась. И потому взяла билет до Парижа, предварительно попытавшись связаться с сыном. Телефон того снова был недоступен, как и день назад.  
В газете, которую разносили стюардессы, говорилось что-то о череде взрывов в Праге. Флора пробежала глазами по строчкам и отложила статью в сторону - подобные новости обычно вызывали у нее беспокойство, как, наверное, и у любого другого небезразличного человека.  
В небольшом чемоданчике, летящем в багажном отделе, лежали ключи от новой квартиры Джима, которые тот собственноручно вручил ей сразу по переезду.  
\- Если что - прилетай.

* * *

После секса Рису было обычно влом шевелиться, и выгнать его в душ мог только сильный пинок или толчок с кровати, но сегодня ни того, ни другого не последовало. Во-первых, Уэкс и сам вымотался, и то, откуда у них оставались силы на потрахаться – какая-то неведомая Рису тайна. А во-вторых, его вроде как жалели – по мере возможностей. Рис лениво почесал бинты, туго стянувшие треснувшие ребра и поморщился, вспомнив неприятный хруст. Через какое-то время самым плохим, что оставалось от таких ранений, были воспоминания. Все равно, что рвать зубы под наркозом, и слышать треск, с каким крошатся корни. Однозначно, не самое приятное ощущение.  
\- Давай так, - Уэкс потянулся к нему и больно шлепнул по руке, заставив прекратить трогать бинт. – Ты поднимешь задницу и сделаешь что-нибудь пожрать. Как порядочная французская баба.  
\- А давай, - Рис с удовольствием потянулся, поморщившись, когда судорогой свело ногу. – ты идешь нахуй. Просто так.  
Уэкс рассмеялся и взлохматил ему волосы – невероятное проявление нежности. Это как объятия у нормальных людей, если искать какие-то сравнения.  
\- Ненавижу Прагу, - объявил Рис, рассматривая синяки на руке Уэкса. Тому вообще как-то досталось на этом задании. – Серьезно, что в ней хорошего?  
\- Если бы у тебя было время на вдумчивую экскурсию…  
Уэкс замолчал, прислушавшись, и черты лица его разом стали жестче. Да и сам Рис уже достаточно неловко оказался на полу, натягивая трусы, и передернул ствол лежавшего до этого на тумбочке пистолета. А нормальные люди кладут туда сигареты, мрачно подумал он, прижимая палец к губам, и жестом призвал Уэкса остаться на своем месте. Если придется отходить, ему необходимо будет прикрытие. Если, конечно, это не обычные воры, выбравшие не ту квартиру.  
Ручка медленно повернулась, и Рис, подняв пистолет, жестко приказал:  
\- Нахуй поднял руки вверх и медленно вошел внутрь.  
И только когда незваный гость подошел ближе, Рис почувствовал невообразимый ужас и панику, какую не испытывал, казалось, никогда в жизни.  
\- Джимми? – мама неловко мяла в руках сумку, и взгляд ее от пистолета – который Рис сразу же спрятал за спину – прошелся по белому бинту, а потом она уставилась на что-то за его плечом.  
Или на кого-то, если быть точнее.  
\- Мам, - меньше всего Рис хотел сейчас поворачиваться. – Какой… сюрприз.

***

В последний раз Рис передвигался с такой скоростью в номере, который необходимо было избавить от их отпечатков, но не взрывать. Хотя нет, если бы он тогда двигался так быстро, они бы успели уйти минут за пять до прихода полиции.  
\- Бл..ин, - сквозь зубы выругался он, остервенело запихивая ногой под кровать упаковки от презервативов и перепачканные в кровь рубашки. – Блин, блин, блин.  
\- Да успокойся, - Чарли схватил его за руку, пытаясь успокоить. Получилось как-то хреново. – Ну не конец же света.  
\- Как попадешь в такую ситуацию, расскажешь, - Рис поэтапно выдохнул. – Мать вообще не должна знать, что я занимаюсь сексом. Тем более, с мужиком.  
Чарли проглотил ответную реплику «думаешь, ей этого делать не приходилось», и заставил Риса сесть на кровать.  
\- Так, слушай сюда. Сейчас мы с тобой изобразим пару.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да. Давай, красавчик, пошевели мозгами и подумай, что лучше – случайный ебарь или вроде как, - Чарли слегка поморщился от того, как звучала эта фраза, - партнер.  
Рис закрыл глаза, взъерошил волосы и изо всех сил рванул Чарли в себе за воротник футболки. Голос его звучал практически угрожающе.  
\- Уэкс. Клянусь Богом, если что-то пойдет не так – я застрелю тебя, и сделаю так, что твое тело никогда не найдут.  
\- Договорились, Джимми, - Уэкс усмехнулся и легко сжал запястье Риса. – Все будет хорошо, не дрейфь.

***

Флора как раз закончила мыть посуду, когда ее сын и этот мужчина – Чарли Уэкс – прошли в комнату. При этом у Джима был такой вид, словно он идет на казнь как минимум. Да и выглядел он ни самым лучшим образом, словно не спал уже пару суток. Впрочем, стоящий рядом с ним Чарли производил то же впечатление, справедливо отметила Флора.  
\- Хотите есть? – она неловко вытерла руки о джинсы, не зная, как лучше начать разговор. – К сожалению, я не нашла ничего особенно, поэтому оладьи…  
\- Это было бы замечательно, - Чарли улыбнулся и легко подтолкнул Джима к столу, отодвинув стул. Взгляд, которым ее сын наградил его за это, заставил Флору отвернуться к посуде, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
Она невероятно плохая мать, наверное, потому что все происходящее напоминало ей ситком, которые крутят днем по центральным каналам.  
\- У тебя телефон отключен, - когда Флора повернулась, у Джима на лице было непроницаемое выражение, только глаза оставались настороженными. Как тогда, когда он сказал ей, что собирается переехать во Францию по работе.  
\- Прости.  
Тишина в комнате повисла такая невыносимая, что Флора с грохотом поставила тарелку с оладьями перед сыном и обвинительно указала на него пальцем.  
\- Послушайте-ка, молодой человек...  
\- Мам, у нас все серьезно, - Джим выдал эту фразу как последний, решающий аргумент, и бросил быстрый взгляд на фыркнувшего Чарли.  
\- Я за вас рада. Я не о том, - она закатила глаза.. - Мне все равно, с кем ты спишь. Хотя Чарли мне нравится.  
\- Благодарю, мадам, - тот ухмыльнулся, окончательно расслабившись, и, похоже, получал от происходящего какое-то удовольствие. - Мне тоже очень приятно тр...  
\- Если ты закончишь это предложение, я убью тебя, - Джим бросил в его сторону гневный взгляд, и, словно спохватившись, поглядел на мать. - Слушай, я...  
\- Я даже не спрашиваю тебя, откуда у тебя бинты и где ты взял пистолет.  
\- Идеальная женщина, - подтвердил Чарли.  
\- Но мне было приятно, если бы ты давал знать о том, что жив, - она, наконец, поставила на стол тарелку Чарли, которую держала в руках. – А ты за этим проследишь.  
\- Все прошло не так плохо, - под нос пробормотал Джим, и Флора рассмеялась. В конце концов, это был ее сын.


End file.
